gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daveth Baratheon
:"There's a war coming. Most don't know who or what we'll be fighting, but it's coming." –Daveth, quoting his father Robert Lord Daveth Baratheon, popularly nicknamed "the Oathkeeper", is the eldest son and heir to King Robert Baratheon. Although he is believed to be the older brother of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, all three of them in reality are bastards born of incest between his mother Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, making him the only trueborn child of both parents. After his father died of a hunting accident, Daveth ascended to the Iron Throne and was formally styled as Daveth of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. He ruled the Seven Kingdoms for three years, but soon found himself engaged in a power struggle with Cersei after the Battle of the Blackwater, putting an enormous strain on his body as he moved to counter his mother’s agenda. He fell seriously ill due to exhaustion and died not long afterwards. However, at some point after Joffrey was assassinated during his wedding to Margaery Tyrell, Daveth was resurrected by Vaeraleah. Freed from his burden, Daveth subsequently traveled to Storm’s End to build an army in the hopes of reviving House Baratheon. After gaining aid from the Stormland lords, they quickly established a strong foothold and defended the region from the invading Golden Company mercenaries with Daveth being declared the new Storm King by acclimation of his bannermen. In the wake of Tommen’s suicide following the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, an event orchestrated by his mother, Daveth's original plan of removing Cersei from power had been put on hold and has instead formed an alliance with both the King in the North Jon Snow and Queen Daenerys Targaryen to begin preparations for the upcoming Great War. By the end of Season 7, Daveth formally pledged himself and his army to Daenerys and steps down as Storm King. Biography Background Daveth Baratheon is Queen Cersei Lannister's firstborn child, and the only one of her children actually fathered by her lawful husband, King Robert Baratheon, making him the only trueborn child of both parents. He was born at the Twins in the Riverlands during the Sacking of King’s Landing when his maternal uncle Ser Jaime Lannister infamously stabbed the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen in the back. Just moments after his birth, Daveth struggled with a fever that almost claimed his life. Miraculously, he survived the ordeal, much to the relief of his parents. Daveth has black hair and takes after his father in terms of looks and his mother in intelligence. Nobles and commoners alike regarded him as calm, patient, well-educated and insightful. He had three younger siblings: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. While he was close with Myrcella and Tommen, however, it is known that Daveth has a negative relationship with his brother Joffrey and hates his arrogant, sadistic behavior and for being incompetent. When he was a child, King Robert often took Daveth on his many hunting trips yet Daveth was said to be more interested in reading books. Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale and the Hand of the King to Robert, educated Daveth in numerous topics such as history, mathematics, literature, and a great deal of court intrigue. He was trained as a swordsman by his uncle Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy, both of whom were regarded as one of the most skilled fighters in all of Westeros. In time, Daveth proved to be highly proficient in political intrigue and as a military commander. At a social gathering, he told Grand Maester Pycelle "Father was rather insistent that I’d be given a sword and learn what it means to be a man." As Robert’s heir, Daveth attended more small council meetings than his father did—learning what it means to rule. He has been best friends with Robb Stark, Sansa, Jon Snow (whose real name is actually Aegon Targaryen), and Theon Greyjoy since they were children. Season 1 Prince Daveth, 17, accompanies his parents to Winterfell and is betrothed to marry Lord Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter Sansa as part of his father King Robert’s plan to unite House Baratheon to House Stark by blood. He expressed his sympathy towards Lady Catelyn when her son Bran falls from a tower and is severely injured, offering his prayers for the boy’s survival. After spending a month in Winterfell, the royal party prepares to set out for King’s Landing, accompanied by Eddard, Sansa and Arya. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Anticipating an attack from the Lannister-Tarly army, the newly declared Storm King Daveth orders his bannermen to conscript able-bodied men and women for combat training and reaffirm their loyalty to House Baratheon. They oblige and kneel before King Daveth. Reflecting on his past mistakes, Daveth says that they can no longer afford the luxury of time as he expects an immediate response from the Lannister-Tarly army and assigns his Master-at-Arms Ser Lucius Blackmyre to train them personally. In private, Daveth Baratheon, Edgarth Mullendore, and Camern Meadows discuss a letter they received from Jon Snow, who was recently declared the King in the North. While Edgarth suspects it might be a trap, Daveth doesn’t believe so due to having a good friendship with Jon when they were both young. Even so, Daveth agrees with his advisors that leaving for Dragonstone is not the right time. When Camern mentions that Daenerys Targaryen will be expecting both Daveth and Jon’s arrival, Daveth’s small council vehemently argue against it, citing her relations to the Mad King. Daveth remains adamant that he will go, but will keep his guard up and leaves Edgarth in charge of running Storm’s End in his absence, while Lucius readies the Stormland army for war. At some point, Daveth Baratheon obtains a copy of High Septon Maynard’s journal from Samwell Tarly and discovers that his friend Jon Snow is actually the son of Lyanna Stark and that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is Jon’s biological father, not the late Eddard Stark. He realizes that Jon, not Daenerys, is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Daveth arrives at Dragonstone, and reunites with Jon Snow—who is accompanied by Davos Seaworth. Season 8 Personality As is expected of Baratheon men, Daveth possessed a keen talent for military strategy and leadership as his own father, King Robert Baratheon and paternal uncles Stannis and Renly. He even inherited his father's incredible strength in combat. Even for members of his own family, he is shnown to possess an extreme level of intellect and cunning, a trait that allowed him to outmaneuver his political rivals such as Lord Petyr Baelish and his own mother Queen Cersei Lannister with relative ease. In addition, Daveth Baratheon received formal combat training at a young age by Ser Barristan Selmy and his maternal uncle Jaime Lannister and grew to be a highly-skilled swordsman in his own right. Though a loyal, dutiful and respectful son, Daveth is determined to be a different king and vowed to forge a new path for Westeros. Daveth is everything that his father King Robert and half-brother Joffrey Baratheon were not – beyond simply his physical appearance, but also his character and temperament. Whereas Joffrey was an arrogant, sadistic fop with a massive sense of entitlement, Daveth is regarded as a popular figure by nobles and commoners alike. Unlike his father King Robert, Daveth was an effective ruler and understood a great deal about administration, attended more small council meetings and often listened to the sound advice the council gave him, showed a great deal of self-restraint in terms of his emotions, and didn’t have any of his father’s negative qualities of self-indulgence (in food, drink, and women). He once commanded a vast spy network to identify and eliminate potential threats, whereas his methods were at times considered to be unscrupulous, but this did not seem to affect his social standing. Another glaring difference between him and his father is that Daveth only fights when it is required of him, whereas Robert Baratheon absolutely lived for fighting. Unlike his mother Queen Cersei, Daveth is calm, patient, formal, polite, perceptive, and capable of thoroughly calculating long-term strategies in order to avoid any unnecessary repercussions. While not trusting even his own parents, Daveth is also much more diplomatic than Cersei or Joffrey and recognizes it as a necessity to make some concessions to House Stark and House Tyrell in order to keep their valuable support. Following his first death, however, Cersei and Joffrey spurned the Starks and re-ignited their rivalry, starting a war that severely damaged both alliances and undid Daveth's careful work. Of his three siblings, Daveth has no regard for his brother Joffrey, knowing fully well that he is incompetent and would be terrible at ruling the Realm than Aerys Targaryen. Like his grandfather Tywin, he has no qualms with putting Joffrey in his place when necessary, normally being cold and blunt with the boy and exerting authority over him when need be. When he met his half-brother Gendry, both men traded playful banter and expressed their interest in getting to know one another. However, while he inspires loyalty in those who followed him and treated them with generosity, when pushed too far, Daveth can be quite ruthless depending on the circumstances; he often reprimands Joffrey due to his sadistic nature and incompetence whenever he stepped out of line, threatened swift retaliation against those who defied him, and imposed harsh punishments such as executing arrogant retainers seeking to seize power for themselves or exiling retainers to Castle Black who—willing or unwilling—acted against his wishes. Ever since his subsequent resurrection, Daveth loathed anything relating to the Lannisters: their role in killing his father, Robert, the Lannister blood in his veins, and his mother, Cersei. He now seems to have taken some pride in his Baratheon lineage. Daveth’s relationship with House Stark brought out the compassionate side of him. He was rather fond of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn since he was a boy and considered them a second family. Daveth trusted them deeply and often looked to them for counsel on any subject. When the White Walkers posed a threat to all life in Westeros, he readily agreed to help the King in the North Jon Snow, citing their friendship and his father and Jon's (adoptive) father were best friends as well. He was also in love with his childhood sweetheart Sansa Stark and vice versa, often taking the time out of his busy schedule to spend time with her whenever he could. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has are usually reserved for her. Appearances Relationships Attributes Physical prowess *'Strength:' 8/10 *'Dexterity:' 10/10 *'Constitution:' 8/10 *'Total:' 26/30 Mental prowess *'Intelligence:' 9/10 *'Intuition:' 8.5/10 *'Will:' 8/10 *'Total:' 25.5/30 Political prowess *'Charisma:' 8.5/10 *'Wealth:' 10/10 *'Status:' 10/10 *'Total:' 28.5/30 Attribute Score: 79/90 Small Council under Daveth As King of the Seven Kingdoms After Robert I Baratheon’s death and ascension to the throne of Daveth I Baratheon, Lord Eddard Stark assumes the regency until Daveth came of age. The council had the following known members: *'Advisor, Lord Regent & Protector of the Realm'1':' Lord Eddard Stark *'Advisor:' Queen Regent Cersei Lannister *'Grand Maester:' Pycelle *'Master of Coin:' Lord Petyr Baelish *'Master of Laws:' Lord Renly Baratheon2 *'Master of Ships:' Lord Stannis Baratheon2 *'Master of Whisperers:' Varys *'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard:' Ser Barristan Selmy 1 Daveth came of age prior to the Battle of the Blackwater, and thus no longer required a Regent. 2 Stannis and Renly Baratheon left the Small Council, declared themselves kings and laid claim to the Iron Throne. When Daveth officially came of age, Lord Eddard Stark abdicated from his position as Regent and formally transferred power and authority to him. His mother, Queen Cersei Lannister, was formally referred to as Queen Mother following her son's ascension to the throne. Not long afterwards, Ned was assassinated whilst making the journey back to Winterfell. In his place, Daveth chose his grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister as the new Hand of the King. His uncle, Tyrion, meanwhile, served as acting Hand until Tywin's arrival to King's Landing. Upon emerging victorious at the Battle of Blackwater Bay, Daveth was bedridden and couldn't make any necessary appointments due to his injuries. Unbeknownst to him, Cersei made some abrupt changes to the small council by removing anyone from court who isn't a dedicated Lannister-loyalist. Ser Barristan Selmy was publicly dismissed from his position as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard in favor of Jaime Lannister. Angered that she acted behind his back, Daveth removed Cersei as an advisor and orders his mother to be kept under guard, saying he will not be played for a fool nor will he tolerate anyone undermining his authority. Lord Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, was named Lord of Harrenhal and resigned. And due to Stannis and Renly's acts of treason by laying claim to the Iron Throne, the positions of Master of Laws and Master of Ships remained vacant until appointments were made. The council had the following known members: *'The Hand of the King:' **Lord Tyrion Lannister (Acting) **Lord Tywin Lannister *'Grand Maester:' Pycelle *'Master of Coin:' Lord Tyrion Lannister *'Master of Laws:' Lord Selwyn Tarth *'Master of Ships:' Lord Randyll Tarly *'Master of Whisperers:' Varys *'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard:' Ser Jaime Lannister As Storm King After Daveth I Baratheon’s death and resurrection, he led a campaign to retake House Baratheon’s ancestral castle Storm’s End from the Golden Company mercenaries. Following the battle, Daveth was proclaimed the Storm King. The council had the following known members: *'The Hand of the King:' Lord Edgarth Mullendore *'Master of Coin:' Lord Braddock Garner *'Master of Whisperers:' Camern Meadows *'Commander of the Stormland Army:' Ser Lucius Blackmyre *'Commander of the Stormland Fleet:' Ser Ryden Farring *'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard:' Ser Romarn Fisher *'Captain of the Guard:' Ser Teylan Mully During Daenerys's invasion of Westeros, the Stormlands fought off repeated assaults from the Lannister/Greyjoy alliance yet continued to suffer losses. However, Daveth gains an alliance with Queen Daenerys Targaryen and the King in the North Jon Snow to prepare for battle against the White Walkers. List of proclamations and legitimizations Shortly after his ascension to the Iron Throne: Letter of abdication as Storm King: Quotes Spoken by Daveth: :"I see that your arrogance and stupidity continues to know no bounds, Joffrey. You will never display such reckless behavior in front of me again, brother. Never." –Daveth berating his younger brother Joffrey for recklessly threatening Arya Stark :"In all my years, I’ve attended more Small Council meetings than my father ever did during his seventeen-year reign. And during that time, studying under Lord Arryn, I learned that there is more to being king than just… pursuing idle pleasures, reliving past glories or having your way all the time. Being a king, a wise king, means that one must have the strength, temperament, and sound judgement to be an effective ruler. But a king must also be able to learn from their past mistakes and their predecessors mistakes so as to avoid repeating them." –Daveth Baratheon :"You are my dearest betrothed, Sansa. I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days." –Daveth to Sansa Stark shortly before their marriage :"Know your place." –Daveth Baratheon :"My mother has a strong mind. Cunning, calculating and ruthless, she’s always willing to do whatever it takes. But it is also one of her major flaws. Mother is rather short-sighted as she is impatient; making poor judgmental decisions and never thinking about the long-term consequences. As much as I love my mother, she always makes a big mess of things and I’m the one who gets stuck cleaning it up." –Daveth about his mother, Cersei Lannister :"Damn you, mother. What have you done?" –Daveth after learning of the Great Sept of Baelor’s destruction and Tommen’s suicide Spoken about Daveth: :"Such a little thing. A bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle. When they came for him that day, I swear the gods must have answered my prayers. They showed me mercy and brought my little boy back to me." –Cersei Lannister telling Catelyn Stark about how Daveth almost died in infancy :Eddard Stark: "By the grace of all the Gods, I now proclaim Daveth of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may He reign." Audience in the Great Hall: "Long may He reign." –Daveth’s coronation :"The boy is not like King Robert, but at the same time he is not like Cersei: stronger and wiser than his father, yet also smarter and cleverer than his mother. Perhaps Daveth is the king this land so desperately needs." –Tyrion Lannister discusses his nephew King Daveth Baratheon :"You already died once, Your Grace, and even that didn’t slow you down. All it seemed to do was piss you off. But let’s not try to tempt fate anytime soon, shall we?" –Lord Chrestan Trant to Daveth :"His Grace desires to take back his ancestral seat and assume his rightful position as Lord of Storm’s End." –Ser Romarn Fisher to Lord Camern Meadows Conversations: :Daveth Baratheon: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Sansa Stark: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." –The wedding of Daveth Baratheon and Sansa Stark :Ruban Glovelyn: "Your Grace, all I ever did, I did it for—" Daveth Baratheon: "his desk in anger For the Seven Kingdoms? Is that what you’ll have me believe? Your actions say otherwise. Did you think I wouldn’t notice what your true intentions were? If it weren’t for your incompetence, this war would have been over. If I could do to you what the Mad King did to his prisoners, right here, right now, I would. ''himself down But I’m not as cruel as him. Go. Go pack your belongings, and leave for the Wall before sundown. Don’t ever come before me again." –Daveth exiles Ser Ruban Glovelyn for sabotaging the first round of peace talks with the North :'Sansa Stark': "''Promise me you’ll be careful, my love. I can’t afford to lose you a second time." Daveth Baratheon: "I can’t make such promises, Sansa. But for you? I will try." –Sansa and Daveth :Daenerys Targaryen: "Just as I promised to Lord Snow, I will fight for you and for the Stormlands. But only if you bend the knee. Do this, and I will name you Warden of the South." Daveth Baratheon: "That's "King" Snow, Your Grace. Jon is the King in the North. And you also expect me, the Storm King, to bend the knee simply because you demand it? A rather poor start at... beginning the first round of peace talks." –Daenerys and Daveth Image gallery GW250H280.jpg|HBO promotional image of Daveth. 09c0449872d6d316291da77c51aaede2--dating-women-medieval-fantasy.jpg TiSWfzT49wAE.jpg|Daveth attending a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". 026cabeca8da4c2323a7fb74e7ba2c34--henry-cavill-tudors-the-tudors.jpg Trivia *Daveth stands approximately 6' 1" (1.85m). *He is the second King in the Baratheon dynasty after the death of his father Robert I. *Daveth is ambidextrous, as he is shown to be capable of wielding two swords at the same time. *In "The Rains of Castamere", it is implied that Daveth had sexual relationships with Sansa a few days after their wedding prior to the Battle of the Blackwater and the Red Wedding. *After the death of Robert, massacre of Robert's other bastards, and the deaths of Robert's brothers Renly, Stannis, and Stannis's daughter Shireen, both Daveth and his half-brother Gendry are the last known living people of House Baratheon's bloodline. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:Storm Kings Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Status: Alive Category:Under construction Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters